Damn Your Guts!
by Waking Hyde
Summary: It's Akutsu's birthday, and unfortunaltely, Dan knows of it. Akutsu just simply hates his guts. Friendship fic.


**A/N: **So it's Akutsu's turn. Yay. Didn't really have a particular plot in mind for him, except that it had to involve Dan, since he's basically the only one Akutsu ever had any interraction with that didn't involve punching tennis balls or whatever, maybe except for Sengoku and Kawamura (and his mother...). But Sengoku didn't quite fit (... yes he did! NOW my plot bunny strikes.) and I'm not to fond of writing Taka-san. Oh well. It was my first try on these two as well, so I hope it's not only good for stuffing the toilet.

**Disclaimer: **Do. Not. Own.

**Warnings: **Un-beta'd text.

* * *

**Damn Your Guts**

"Akutsu-sempai!" the little Yamabuki first year most often referred to as Dan Taichi, yelled at the top of his lungs as he sprinted towards the larger, and considerably less friendly, boy.

Said boy turned grumpily and glared at Dan.

"What's the matter, squirt?" he barked, but still stopped to allow Dan to catch up. "You're annoying."

"But, but, Akutsu-sempai!" Dan panted as he finally caught up. "I know what date it is today, desu!"

"Well yeah, so do I," Akutsu said, indifferent. "It doesn't give me an award. Now get lost."

"But Akutsu-sempai," Dan pouted. "It's the second of April, desu!"

"I already told you I know what date it is," Akutsu growled, growing increasingly impatient. "So either you make a decent point, or you get the hell out of my sight."

Dan pouted again. Akutsu could be so stubborn at times! And annoying, too. Dan knew that Akutsu was aware of where he was going with this, and he did not understand why he was being so difficult. Granted, it was Akutsu's personality to be difficult about most cases, especially those that involved his own personal affairs.

It was too bad, though, in Dan's opinion. Akutsu should not be like that. It was unpleasant, not only to himself, but also to everyone around him, especially those who cared! Like Dan himself.

"But there is something incredibly cool about this date, Akutsu-sempai!" Dan pressed, looking up at Akutsu's frowning face. "And you know it!"

"Yeah, well don't bother, midget," Akutsu growled, turning around to leave.

"But it's your birthday!"

As if vocalizing it was some sort of charm, Akutsu halted, Dan grew silent. It was as if the world stilled around them as well. Not that the students around stopped buzzing and swarming, but they grew out of Akutsu and Dan's world, or rather, they shrank into a new world of their own.

Slowly, Akutsu turned around to look at the smaller boy, who wore a hesitant smile while fidgeting nervously.

"How did you… Figure it out?" he asked eventually. Dan shrugged.

"Well, you never told me," he started, scratching his chin idly in thought. "But I think I needed to know, desu. That's what friends know, right?" Akutsu merely frowned again.

"So I went to ask Kawamura-san, from Seigaku," Dan continued, unaffected by Akutsu's glare. "He said he wasn't sure, but he thought it was sometime during March or April, desu. He said he could check with your mother, though."

At this Akutsu felt a growl rising in his throat, but forcefully kept quiet. _Why do I even bother_, he thought to himself, annoyed. _It's just the squirt, after all. I shouldn't care about him. He's nothing but a bothersome torn in the eye. I dunno why I've even kept up with this for so long._

But Akutsu cared, more than he liked to admit. More than he liked to admit even to himself.

"… And then he called me about a week ago, and told me the date. I was so glad that I found out before it was too late, desu!" Dan finished, snapping Akutsu back to reality.

"Tch," Akutsu mumbled in reply, staring everywhere but at the kid. "You make too much trouble."

"But, But, Akutsu-sempai!" Dan cried, jumping up and down in obvious joy. "What should I do for your birthday? It's got to be good, desu!"

"Nothing." Was his cold, off-put reply.

"Nothing?" Dan repeated, cocking his head slightly. "But that's so boring! I need to do something desu!"

"No, you don't," Akutsu said through gritted teeth. "Just leave it or I'll knock you down."

"What about arranging a party?" Dan mused, ignoring his threatening sempai. "No, no one will let a tiny boy like me organize something so big… Maybe buy a cake?"

"No."

"Then I'll call Kawamura over!"

"… No."

"Maybe I can order a dancing clown?"

"God, no."

"I'll be your servant for the day!"

"You already are."

"I can do circus tricks on a bouncy ball?"

"No."

"I can order sushi for you!"

"No."

"Oh!" Dan clapped his hands together. "I can sing a song for you! _Koko de hasshiri dasu~!"_

"No, no and NO," Akutsu growled, smacking the younger boy on his back, though not as hard as he would have, had it been any other person. "I don't want you to do ANYTHING for me, maybe except staying away."

"But Akutsu-sempai," Dan pouted again. "I just want to make you happy…" As if suddenly getting an idea, he brightened slightly, and reached into his backpacking, rummaging around a bit while Akutsu watched, skeptical.

"What are you searching for, squirt?" He asked gruffly. "It better not be any – "

"Here!" Dan exclaimed happily, pulling out… A chocolate chip cookie. "I'm sorry Akutsu-sempai, but if nothing else, will you at least accept this cookie as a token of my appreciation for you?"

"…" Akutsu hesitantly grabbed the cookie, looking at it like it was a peculiar new, and potentially scary, item. Finally, he chuckled a bit to himself, and ruffled Dan's hair, making the latter's head band slip down into his face again. Dan frowned slightly at him, initially annoyed, but the frown was quickly displaced by a smile.

"You like it, Akutsu-sempai?" he asked, looking expectantly at said silver haired boy. Akutsu himself merely sighed and shook his head, starting to walk again.

"Thanks for trying, little idiot," he mumbled to the smaller as he fell into pace next to him. "God knows I hate your guts for it – but still, I appreciate the effort. Thanks."

Dan smiled to himself, satisfied with today's harvest. It was more than he had hoped for, after all.

"You're welcome, Akutsu-sempai!"

* * *

So, uhm, yeah. I tried to do it less cliché, did it work? Please review and tell me what you think! =) It always makes my day when I open the mailbox and see a review!!

BTW, i sn't the thought o f D a n d a n c i n g l i k e a c l o w n o n a b o u n c y b a l l j u s t a d o r a b l e ?


End file.
